Black Feathers
by brina968
Summary: Matthew is a skilled scout for the angels, but one mission, he makes a mistake and gets captured by two demons. Will he stay as what he has always been or will his white feathers go black? It is in an AU. Warnings are Gore, Yaoi/Rape


Me: Welcome to my new story! After you read this chapter I will like if you readers check out my poll for chapter two. I will have the poll up for one weeks, and then I will post the next chapter a week after.

Matthew: Hey, Brina!

Me: Yah?

Matthew: will I get tortured in this story?

Me: Maybe. Now say the words.

Matthew: Brina doesn't own hetalia and don't read this if you don't like gore or yaoi. Fuck you Brina.

Me: But the readers love you Mattie.

Matthew: I told you not to call me Mattie *walks out*

Me: This story has Angel! Canada, Demon! Prussia, and Demon! Russia. It is in Matthew's and sometimes author's POV.

Chapter One

Man, I love feeling the rush of air under my wings over the human world. When I started to get bored of flying, I did small loops in the air. My job in the human world is to hunt down demons that are causing trouble.

When I was flying over Canada, (AN: Remember this is an AU, he is not the country.) I started to remember why I got picked to do this job. I felt like an outcast in heaven because I had violet eyes and my wings were a mix of silver, white, and gold feathers. Everyone started to ignore me because they thought my wings were contagious.

While I was thinking, I didn't see the large tree in front of me.

'WHAM!' I hit the tree hard and fell down hard, breaking both of my wings.

"Ow, thank goodness no one saw that." I said out loud to my self.

Luckily, I landed in the forest where I was living at right now. So, I had to walk about 30 miles, with my wings dragging, to my cabin. I was so focused on the pain that I almost didn't hear the strange 'keseses' and 'kolkolkol'. I flipped my head left and right to look for the cause of it.

"Who goes there, eh?" I said while freaking out, which let my accent out.

I didn't get an answer back, so I ran as fast as I could. I started to hear the strange noises again. I saw that I was getting closer to my bonder line. I freaked out when I started to hear whispers in my ears.

"Don't run away, we want you," a voice in my left ear said.

"Yes, dear angel, come with us," a voice in my right ear said.

I didn't turn around until I had my hand on the door. I saw two demons waiting at the end of the border. One had everything white; his hair, wings and tail; pale body and red eyes. The other had pale blond hair, pale body, black wings and tail, and dark violet eyes. I opened the door, ran inside, and close the door.

The first thing I did was try to set my wings so I could bind them until I could get a healer. I started to scream because it mother fucking hurt.

"Might as well stay inside for a while before hunting again," I said to myself while huffing as I finished.

I did a soft whistle, and saw the little white form come towards me.

"Hey Kuma, time for bed," I said as the little polar bear started to whine, "don't worry, I'm going to have to stay for a few days to heal. So we can hang out."

"Who?"

Damn that stupid spell that makes him talk.

"Matthew, your owner, the guy who feeds you."

The little bear fell asleep while I was talking, so I got into bed and fell asleep.

* * * Author's POV * * *

"Hey Ivan, do you think he's perfect for our plan?" the red-eyed demon asked.

"Yes Gilbert, but it won't be easy to taint him," Ivan said.

"I just hope we can hear more of his sweet screams."

"Time to start our plan for him."

* * Back to Matthew's POV * *

I woke up feeling something wet on my face. I opened my eyes to see Kuma licking me.

"Hungry, you get food," he said as soon as I was up.

I got dressed and went to the kitchen, bumping one of my wings against the wall. It hurt like a bitch, so I guess it be a while until I could fly.

After I was done with breakfast, I went to my white orb to give my report. It was foggy until I saw the high angel, Arthur.

"Any news?" he asked me.

"There are no more attacks on humans. Master, how many demons am I hunting?"

"There are two powerful demons supposedly in the area, so don't show weakness to them."

"Speaking about weakness, when will a healer be available?"

"Why?"

"I managed to break both of my wings."

"I'll make sure Francis will be there in a week. Hopefully they did not see you."

"They did."

"Francis will be there in two days. Be careful."

The orb became foggy again as the image of Arthur faded away. I turned around and saw that Kuma ate everything. Guess I have to go hunting. I grabbed my hunting gear and left the cabin.

* * Author's POV * *

"He's an idiot, leaving his safe haven while injured," Gilbert said while watching Matthew.

"But he is about to fall into our trap," Ivan said as he pulled a string.

* * Matthew's POV * *

I felt some thing pull against my feet right before I was dangling upside down.

"Looks like the trap was a success," Someone said behind me.

I felt something sharp hit me in the back of my head then I blacked out.

Me: So who will have Matthew's ass first? Prussia or Russia? You decide. Just check out my poll and vote.

Matthew: Do I get a choice?

Me: you kind of did. I picked the two most popular pairs that can be dark.

Me: Remember, the poll will stay up for one weeks then I will post chapter two a week later.

Matthew & Me: See you in two weeks.


End file.
